Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Celebrity Special
The Celebrity Special (or Celebrity Robot Wars) was an event held during the Christmas Specials of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars. This tournament featured eight teams, each of which was paired off with a celebrity captain for the competition. The robots fought in a straight knock-out to determine the champion. The Celebrity Special was originally broadcast on December 27, 2000 on BBC One. The rules were that the celebrity driver had to control the machine for sixty seconds before they were permitted to hand the controls over to the roboteers of the machine. *Ironically, the two finalists would ally and become Tag Team Terror champions in the first series of Extreme. *This was the only episode of Robot Wars to be broadcast on BBC One. *For the duration of the episode, Jonathan Pearce referred to the floor flipper as the "evil ejector", instead of its usual name. *With the exception of Killertron, all of the defeated robots here were Pitted. Competing robots & celebrities Eliminators Vic Reeves & Diotoir vs Shauna Lowry & Wild Thing Before the fight, Vic Reeves had allegedly cut the head off of one of the bunnies on Wild Thing's arm, one of the many decorations put on it by Shauna Lowry and put it in the frying pan that Vic Reeves had put on the front of Diotor. At the beginning, Diotoir fired its weapon and caused the frying pan to fly off. Wild Thing attacked Diotoir from behind and pushed at angle, causing Diotoir to spin as Wild Thing pushed it. Diotoir drove over a flame jet and caught fire, then Wild Thing battered into it. Sergeant Bash torched Diotoir, adding to the damage caused by the flame jet before. Wild Thing pushed the blazing robot towards the side wall, but Diotoir got around to the back of Wild Thing and attempted a flip, but missed. Diotoir limped away, the giant comical glasses falling off, but was attacked by Wild Thing again. Wild Thing pushed back Diotoir and impaled it with the front lance, slamming it into Sergeant Bash. The robots circled each other, but Wild Thing ran into Sergeant Bash, giving Diotor a chance, but it wasn't taken. Diotoir forced Wild Thing into the side wall and tried to flip it, but missed again. Sergeant Bash roasted the rabbits aboard the arm of Wild Thing, as Shauna gave the controls to Nick Adams. This made no difference however because Wild Thing was motionless, so Matilda rammed and lifted it. Diotoir was scorched by Sergeant Bash again, when suddenly Wild Thing burst back to life and attacked Diotoir, but was quickly grabbed by Sir Killalot, then spun around and pitted. Winner: Vic Reeves & Diotoir Chris Eubank & Killertron vs The Turner sisters & Gemini Gemini was given no huge changes except the wigs placed on top of the clusterbots, whilst Killertron had a boxing glove over the axe and was given a black and red makeover. One of the Gemini twins sped out towards Killertron, then veered away as Killertron swung the axe. Killertron missed, then was attacked again, therefore swung the axe again, this time landing a blow. One of the twins managed a flip, but Killertron was kept upright by one of the side mounted boxing gloves. The weaponry boxing glove came crashing down onto Gemini, but the other came in and flicked Killertron onto a flame jet. Gemini backed off, then one of the twins sped out to attack the wounded Killertron. In an attempt to defend itself Killertron swung its axe, but Gemini was too quick and rammed and lifted it before the axe could do any damage. The same happened again, but this time the twin fell forwards. Gemini was stuck on its side, but Matilda helped it down and then went on to unfairly flip Killertron over. Matilda came back to right Killertron, but Killertron was flipped on its back end by a twin. Killertron got back down, but the boxing glove was roasted on a flame jet as it came down. A Gemini twin attacked it again a pushed it onto its side, then levered it back down. Matilda shredded the boxing glove, just as a Gemini twin flipped her over. Sir Killalot righted Matilda, as cease was called. It was an obvious decision for the judges, as they voted Gemini through. Winner: The Turner sisters & Gemini Shane Lynch & Sir Chromalot vs Five & Disc-O-Inferno For this fight, little decoration was added, save for a large 5 on the top of Disc-O-Inferno and some fluffy dice and chrome on the unique self-righting mechanism of Sir Chromalot. The match started with the two robots dodging each other, before coming together. Disc-O-Inferno slammed into the arena wall a couple of times, before returning for more pushing. Meanwhile, Sir Chromalot drove over the flame pit, incinerating the decoration, however Sir Chromalot escaped; however the same couldn't be said for Five, who had broken down, and were attacked by Dead Metal, who pushed it onto the flipper (named the Evil Ejector for the duration of this episode and the rest of the Christmas Specials), and it was thrown into the air, landing almost perfectly on its back. Sir Killalot then picked up Disc-O-Inferno, and performed his infamous 'spin trick', before dumping Disc-O-Inferno into the pit Winner: Shane Lynch & Sir Chromalot Adam Woodyat & Pussycat vs Natalie Cassidy & Iron-Awe Pussycat had been decorated with a large map of London and bag of fish & chips, in reference to this being a battle of two celebrities from popular British soap opera EastEnders, and Woodyat's character, Ian Beale, owning a Fish & Chip Shop at the time. Iron-Awe had been garbed in 'L' plates, due to Natalie Cassidy's inexperience with the controls, and her ongoing driving tests outside of Robot Wars. As the robots were preparing to go into the arena, Iron-Awe's front wheels jammed, and consequently had to be quickly repaired by Robert and Gilbert Grimm. Luckily, the robot took to the arena without any noticeable hindrance to the controls. The two robots both started slowly, Iron-Awe firing a wildly off-target axe blow, before Pussycat attacked with the blade, and pushed Iron-Awe back a few feet. Very soon after however, Cassidy passed the controls on to Robert Grimm. Seconds after, and much to Cassidy's dismay, the NAT 1 license plate attached to Iron-Awe was shattered after a strong charge from Pussycat. Iron-Awe seemed sluggish after this, and Dead Metal pounced. Iron-Awe spurted briefly back into life, but was overturned by Pussycat. The House Robots then shoved Iron-Awe onto the flame pit, where a message, 'It's not all over till its over', was revealed. Killalot then snapped off the axe. Sergeant Bash then pushed Iron-Awe into Killalot, who plucked it up and pitted it. Later it was revealed that Iron-Awe's battery ran out, and that Pussycat hadn't had its disc connected. Winner: Adam Woodyat & Pussycat Semi-Finals Gemini vs Diotoir Both robots came straight at each other from the start. Sergeant Bash charged in and set Diotoir on fire (again). One of the twins flipped Diotoir onto its back but was righted again. Once again Diotoir was flipped onto its back and was righted again. One half of Gemini was flipped over by Diotoir, but managed to self right, although at the cost of the decoration. Then suddenly one half of Gemini had became immobilized, leaving it to be pitted by Sir Killalot meanwhile the other half of Gemini had also become immobilized, so it was placed on the arena flipper and was then pitted by Shunt. Winner: Diotoir Pussycat vs Sir Chromalot Pussycat firstly attacked Sir Chromalot, who had added some more chrome onto the srimech. Pussycat's first attack merely scratched the paintwork, the second causing sparks. Pussycat continued to attack with the blade, spinning around Sir Chromalot, before Woodyat handed over the controls to David Gribble, who attacked the chrome on the top of Sir Chromalot, who was now not moving. Pussycat pushed Sir Chromalot onto the flame pit, whilst Matilda lurked. Sir Chromalot seemed only capable of slow, infrequent movements forward and backwards. Matilda came in, and bounced Sir Chromalot off her tusks, just failing to tip it over. Sir Killalot eventually tipped the stricken Sir Chromalot over. Sir Killalot then shredded the odd srimech mechanism, and pushed it onto the flipper, where it was thrown to the other side of the arena. Killalot then picked up Sir Chromalot one final time and pitted it. Winner: Pussycat Final Pussycat vs Diotoir Pussycat immediately attacked Diotoir, ripping some of the fur off, whilst Diotoir fired the flipper, once again ridding it of the frying pan. After a couple more attacks, some fur got wedged in Pussycat's blade, stopping the weapon. Pussycat then pushed against Diotoir, which dislodged the comedy glasses. Pussycat then ran over to the flame pit, in an attempt to burn off the impeding fur. Meanwhile, Diotoir, having caught fire again, was attacked by Dead Metal and Shunt. Pussycat, having failed to restart the disc, pushed against Diotoir, who was immobilised. The House Robots then attacked, causing visible damage to Diotoir. Killalot then pushed Diotoir onto the flipper, which fired, and Diotoir landed upside down. Killalot then dumped Diotoir near the pit, and Shunt backed it in. Celebrity Special Champion: Pussycat (Adam Woodyat) Category:The Fourth Wars